


Blue

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Jace doesn’t want to be touched during the attacks, Jace has panic attack, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Simon is amazin and understanding Boyfriend, and nobody else knows what’s going on, jimon, simon comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Jace had a panic attack in the middle of the night and Simon is there to comfort him.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> What I used here is not the only way to deal with panic attacks.  
> Every attack may be different and it also depends on the person who has them. 
> 
>  
> 
> I used to have panic attacks and I also didn’t like to be touched so that’s why I wrote about it this way.

Jace woke up in the middle of the night, his heart racing and whole body trembling so he took a deep breath as he realized he was in his room alone in bed what made him wonder where Simon left at one a.m. Even though he knew he was safe Jace couldn’t calm himself so, still shaking and only in his sweatpants, he walked out of his room looking for water. Usually Simon was the one to get him trough panic attacks but since he wasn’t there Jace had to make it on his own so he decided to do first thing he got into his mind - leaving the room, at first it seemed like a good idea but when he walked into kitchen Isabelle, Clary, Alec and Simon turned their attention forwards him. He felt his heart fasten again and panic risen as he froze. He couldn’t breathe again.  
“Jace?” Clary asked confused as she got up from the table just like the others. “Is everything alright?” She came closer and reached out to him.  
She was about to touch him when Simon realized what Jace’s behavior meant.   
“Don’t touch him.” He just said to his best friend making her freeze.  
“What? Why?” She asked confused but eventually backed off. “What is going on?”  
At first vampire wasn’t sure if he read his boyfriend’s expression properly but the tears in his eyes confirmed he did.  
“I need you all to step back, keep quiet and DO NOT TOUCH HIM.” He told others before he stepped closer to Jace, he could clearly hear how fast blond’s heart beat. “Jace...” he whispered calmly. “Jace honey look at me.” It took a moment but eventually Wayland’s look seemed more present and focused on Simon. His breathing was getting back to normal just like his heartbeat. “It’s me, Simon. You’re at the Institute and no one is going to hurt you here. You’re safe Jace. Everything’s alright. You’re alright. Can you talk to me? Tell me what happened?”   
There was a long moment of silence before Jace spoke quietly, his voice cracking.  
“I don’t know.” He just said.   
“That’s okay. Can I touch you?”   
If it was for Simon he’d be already hugging his boyfriend but he couldn’t. He knew Jace didn’t like being touched whenever he had panic attack that’s why he asked for permission every time.   
“Yes.” The blond agreed and seconds later he felt hands on his cheeks. Little steps.   
“Tell me what happened.” Simon asked.  
“I woke up. And I was scared. I was trembling and I couldn’t breathe but I don’t know why. Even though I knew I’m in my room I couldn’t overcome that feeling.” He explained looking down.  
He hated when Simon needed to take care of him like this. Like he was a kid.   
“It’s okay honey. You’re okay now.” He smiled as Wayland nodded before he left a quick peek on other’s lips.  
“Can someone tells us what happened?” Isabelle spoke confused.  
Jace took a deep breath as he stepped away from Simon to face his family.  
“I have panic attacks.” He confessed. “Since Valentine.”   
“I’m sorry Jace... Why didn’t you tell us?” Clary asked.  
“Because there was no need to. All the time it was while you were sleeping and Simon was always helping me out.” He explained.  
“Is there anything we need to know about this than? Anything to help you?” Isabelle asked.   
“Just don’t touch me.... When it happens I mean.. Otherwise it’ll get worse.. and just talk... like Simon did.” Jace answered smiling at his boyfriend.   
“I’ll remember but you need to know you can tell us anything.” Alec reminded.  
“I know... I’m sorry but can we go to bed?” Jace turned to Simon.  
“Of course.” The other smiled before they said goodnight to each other and left.   
The rest of the night was peaceful and in the morning Jace found out why everyone was in the kitchen at one a.m. 

 

“We got hungry after night training and I didn’t want to wake you for it because you were so tired.” Simon explained and Jace just smiled at him.


End file.
